1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method of restoring an image, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method of restoring an image that is capable of extracting a specific channel having a high sharpness, and restoring an image using a specific filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating output of an RGB image according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, when light passes through a lens, the distance at which an image is formed on the basis of the lens depends on the refractive index of the lens. Therefore, light that has various wavelengths forms images at various locations. That is, the light is divided into an R channel, a G channel, and a B channel according to wavelengths, and in each channel, an image is formed at a different location. In particular, when the lens and a sensor are fixed at specific locations, a channel of an image, which is formed on the sensor, is changed according to the location of the subject. As a result, in at least one of R, G, and B channels, an image having the highest sharpness is formed on the sensor.
Accordingly, a technology is needed for generating an output image having a highest sharpness from an input image using the channel having the highest sharpness among R, G, and B channels on the basis of the above-described fundamental concept.